


Reckless Werewolf Cops Make For Good Conversation

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Paramedic Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Single Parent Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: Derek gets hurt when he hears gunshots in his building and goes to the rescue. The Paramedic is awfully cute and even likes Derek's kids. He's "the best paramedic and mage in Beacon Hills" and Derek is just a "Reckless Werewolf 'Worrywolf' cop".





	Reckless Werewolf Cops Make For Good Conversation

Derek laughed as he dodged a nerf dart and aimed his own back towards the source. Giggles and over dramatic groaning followed as his dart hit the target. “You got her!” A little voice cheered. Cora’s hand stretched up in the air desperately and then flopped down in her theatrical demise. 

Little laughter sounded from behind the couch. “Daddy! She died!” a second voice laughed from behind the couch. Derek walked around the couch to see his twins kneeling by a pretending Cora. 

“Nah, the wound as non-fatal,” Derek chuckled, “she’s just waiting for the right moment to attack me when my guard is down.” Derek shot her hand that was still holding the nerf gun, she hissed and dropped it and Derek kicked the gun away. The kids cheered when she snarled at him, fangs out and ready to play fight. 

They had ambushed Derek when he got home from his shift, still in his deputy uniform with his actual gun on his belt. But soon a nerf gun was shoved into his hand and he found himself running through his loft away from his little sister and two children. Talia and Laurence were the most ornery little munchkins ever, and were very active, even for werewolf cubs.

As Cora went to lunge for him, the sound of a gunshot from the apartment beneath them stopped her dead cold. Derek had his gun out and was telling Cora to take the cubs and run up to the top of the loft and hide. She obeyed immediately and the cubs stayed silent as she ran upstairs with them. Derek silently opened the door to his loft as he pulled out his cell phone. He called 911.

“This is Deputy Derek Hale, 60175 badge number, calling in two gunshots- no three. Requesting back up.” Derek quickly rattled off the address as he finished making his way downstairs. He was almost to the door of the apartment the shots were coming from, when all of a sudden a body slammed through the door, a werewolf, bleeding from multiple areas. He was shifted and, not healing. Derek had his gun up as the Werewolf looked him in the eye, tears in his eyes.

“Help them-” The werewolf coughed out, collapsing. Derek rounded through the broken door to find a crying human child. A familiar face was climbing out the window. She looked back, an evil grin on her face. 

“Hey baby,” She grinned before aiming her gun and- Derek was too slow. He didn’t know how, but he didn’t manage to dodge that one, Of all the times she’d shot at him, he always managed to dodge. But he thought she was dead- she was supposed to be dead. His surprise cost him this time and he felt pain blossom on his side, right under his ribcage. He fell back a couple of steps with a roar and aimed his gun. Shooting at- at nothing. She was gone. The human child was still crying she crawled towards the door. Derek picked up the child and tried to soothe her, looking around him for evidence of a mother. The werewolf outside was male and too young to be this kids father.

“I want my mommy,” she cried. Just then a scream was heard outside the door. 

“Baby? Caroline?” a woman’s voice cried as she ran into the room to find her baby, and Derek who was bleeding through his uniform. 

“MOMMY!” The child screamed and lunged towards her mother despite being in Derek’s arms. Derek stumbled forward and handed the child to the mother.

“What happened? Why is Liam shot?” the mother sobbed holding on to her child. Derek heard the thumping of many boots coming up the stairs. Probably the back up he requested. 

“Ma’am I promise all your questions will be answered in a second.” Derek rushed out the door, “She climbed out the window,” Derek yelled to the cops running up the stairs. “Kate Argent was here and she climbed out the window! Someone run and try and stop her, she’s heavily armed.” Several footsteps halted before running back down the stairs, the rest finished coming up the stairs and Derek found himself face to face with Sheriff Stilinski and Lieutenant Parrish.

“Hale!” Stilinski, had his gun out but looked relieved to see him, “Kate Argent? Are you sure?”

“I’d know that face anywhere sir,” Derek looked deflated, “Is an ambulance on its way?” Derek nodded over to the young werewolf boy.

“I’m calling one in,” Parrish was on his radio. 

“You’ve been shot,” Stilinski observed with a dark look. “If it was Argent I’m assuming you aren’t going to be healing anytime soon, sit down Hale.” the old man helped Derek sit down next to Liam, who was groaning in pain. “Parrish order another one, Derek’s hit.” Parrish looked over in concern.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!” the sobbing mother demanded.

“Ma’am I’m Sheriff Stilinski, I’m so sorry about all that has happened. But it appears that this boy here has been shot by a Hunter. We suspect it was Kate Argent.” The woman froze in fear, looking over at the boy.

“Oh god Liam,” She sobbed.

“We need to secure your home ma’am do you mind if we do that real quick?”

“Go ahead,” she gestured, tears running down her face. She looked over at Derek, “Thank you so much for coming to the rescue officer. You live upstairs don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Derek grunted in pain. 

“Thank you so much,” she cried again before hurrying to huddle next to Liam.

Soon paramedics were running up the stairs with stretchers. Obviously checking Liam first. Derek smelled him before he saw him. A mage. 

“I have to stop the wolfsbane from getting to his heart,” an assertive voice spoke. Derek looked over to see a beautiful brown haired man in a paramedics uniform with his hands and eyes glowing gold. “It’s stopped but you need to get him to the hospital immediately,” the paramedic spoke up as the others swiftly hefted him onto the stretcher. A different paramedic ushered the mother and daughter downstairs to be checked over. That mage paramedic came over to Derek, Derek felt his heart stutter. The man was gorgeous. “Well hey there, what do we got here?” The man spoke with an encouraging smile. Derek was going to open his mouth to say nothing was wrong when the sheriff appeared. 

“He was shot. Lower left ribcage. And he’s a wolf so he needs to be treated for wolfsbane. Hey Stiles,” the Sheriff clapped the paramedic on the shoulder, who grinned at him.

“Sheriff, thanks for the info.”

“Well god knows Hale was about to tell you he was fine so that he could go upstairs to his loft and take care of it himself. But he needs medical attention and if he doesn’t let you give it I’ll shoot him myself,” Stilinski gave Derek a meaningful glare and Derek looked appropriately chastised.

“I just don’t want to worry the kids,” Derek shrugged, “in a second can you go up and let Cora know everythings okay?”

“You and insisting everything is okay,” the sheriff chuckled, “You’d be missing a limb and say that it was fine. But yeah I’ll do it. Now, let Stiles work on you, he’s the best mage and paramedic in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He just moved Derek’s hand out of the way of his bullet wound and investigated it. “We’ll need another stretcher, but I’ll make sure the wolfsbane doesn’t keep moving through your blood.” 

“Just grab some pliers and pull it out and burn it, I’ll be fine, it was just one bullet.” Derek shrugged. 

“Listen here Deputy Hale,” Stiles laughed, “We need to take you in to the hospital to run scans, you know we do. After its been proven that burning the wolfsbane doesn’t always get all the traces out of your system. Now, you’ve done your job. Let me do mine.” Derek couldn’t stop staring at Stiles lips as the pain made him a little loopy.

"My kids are upstairs, I need to go see them." Derek argued as Stiles started glowing gold. He felt a shift in him, like poison had been frozen.

Stiles smiled at him. "How old are they?"

"Just turned 6 last week. Twins."

"Ah. And Cora, is she your wife?"

"No she's my sister, the twins' mother died when they were born."

"My condolences." Stiles was applying pressure to the wound. 

"It's okay we weren't that close. She was a one night stand that turned into several nights. No real love there. But she gave me my beautiful kids, so I do have her to thank for them. They're my pack. My everything." Derek smiled as he talked about them.

"I understand that."

“Do Mages have packs?” Derek asked, suddenly very curious. 

“Covens. But I actually do have a pack, my best friend Scott McCall is an Alpha. He’s got himself a small pack, big enough to have me as an Emmisary though.” Stiles continued to apply pressure as they waited on a stretcher.

“When you’re not out here saving reckless werewolf cops?” Derek grinned. Stiles looked up at him, golden brown eyes flashed with amusement. 

“Yeah, well when I’m not saving reckless werewolf cops I’m saving reckless werewolf vetrinarians.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek laughed before groaning in pain. “Hold on buddy, not too much longer.”

“Yeah I hear them coming,” Derek sighed.

“You had to get shot on the 5th floor of a building with no elevator.” Stiles teased. 

“You said your friend Scott was a vet? Does he happen to be the guy that just graduated from assistant to associate of Deaton’s?”

“He does indeed,” Stiles chuckled. “Knucklehead decided that he should work in a place were sick cats are going to try to claw his head off.”

“Yeah, most cats don’t like us werewolves much.” Just then the stretcher finally got there and Stiles got Derek loaded up. “Wait,” Derek grabbed Stiles arm, “can you go check on my kids? Sheriff went but he hasn’t been back yet.”

“I’m going with you, Deputy Worrywolf,” Stiles chuckled.

“Please? Just really quick, you can be up and down before they even get me to the ambulance. Stiles confirmed with the other paramedics, who nodded at him to go for it.

“Okay, what number is you-”

“It’s the whole loft.”

“Damn, rich?”   
“Family money.”

“Ah, Ok. Now, you be good for these guys or I’ll beat ya up when I get down to the amublance, you hear me?”

“Yes sir,” Derek did a weak salute and Stiles went jogging to the staircase. 

Back down at the ambulance Stiles appeared with two items, Talia’s stuffed turtle and Laurence’s favorite stuffed cat. 

“You’re a lucky dad. Your kids insisted that I give these to you so that ‘the hospital doesn’t smell so funny’ and said that they’d hang out with Cora and the Sheriff and they’d see you later.”  Stiles grinned. 

“Yeah, well, ‘Daddy got hurt’ isn’t as big as a deal when daddy has super healing powers.” Derek chuckled as Stiles got in the ambulance with him and shut the doors. 

“My dad is just a normal human, so hearing those words would have sent me into a fit of tears at their age, not ‘Oh, well how long till he can play nerf with us again?’” Stiles chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m glad they don’t have to worry about that.”

“Doesn’t mean you can go around being reckless, you know?” Stiles checked the bandages on him. Derek was starting to heal a little bit, which was good because now he could feel better, but bad because they’d have to open up his wound again to get the bullet out.

“If I can’t then who can?” Derek chuckles, seeming to be in a great mood now that he has the stuffed animals tucked in by his head. 

“Nobody dumbass,” Stiles leaned back, feeling relaxed around this Alpha. 

Derek rolled his eyes and leans into the stuffed animals to take a smell. He feels Stiles’ eyes on his face, and hears the uptick in heartbeat when he smiles softly.

“Shut up.” Stiles says when Derek grins even harder. Derek opened one eye.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek smirked.

“I know you heard my heart dumbass.”

“You’re really good at professional behaviour.”

“Shut up, you’ve got this hot cop, single dad thing going, you expect me not to fall for your reckless ass. And you’re sarcastic! You’ve attacked every single weakness I have Deputy Hale.”

“Derek,” Derek smiled up at the mage. “My name is Derek. And I’m free on Friday for lunch if you’re available?” 

Stiles floundered for a second, arms waving around comedically.

“Um YEAH I’m available!”

Derek didn’t even stay the night at the hospital, they took the bullet out and treated him for wolfsbane poisoning and sent him on his way. As he was leaving, an older looking nurse that smelled vaguely familiar pressed something into his hand. 

“You’re gonna want this,” She smiled at him.

On it was a phone number and a note:  _ Sorry I had to run out on another call. But  _ _ you _ _ can call me any day. - Stiles Stilinski _

Derek folded the paper up and smiled as Cora pulled up to the hospital to pick him up. 

Looks like he had a date with a mage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is just a short little one-shot but I hope you like it!


End file.
